Tom World
by Chococrazygrrl8
Summary: Please note that I am a girl, and do not actually like the idea of this happening. It just came to me in science. Enjoy!
1. The Idea

Smallpaw turned away from her tiny pigeon to a mouse to get away from Sandpaw teasing her. "Is that he best you can do?" he scoffed. "Of course it is," he corrected himself," you're a she-cat!" Fallenoak cuffed his apprentice over his ear. "If you're ever to become a warrior, you'll need to learn to treat she-cats with the same respect you treat toms with," he hissed. Sandpaw flinched back. But then a spark flashed in his eyes. Smallpaw just heard him say: "What if there were a Clan where toms ruled?" he asked seriously. "Where a she-cat rabbit wasn't worth a tenth of a tom's rabbit?" Fallenoak seemed to think about this. But Harewhisker growled. "Are you mouse-brained enough to think that Jaystar would ever let that happen?" she growled. Fallenoak slashed his thorn-sharp claws down her face. "Shut up, you mangy she-cat!" he spat. "We'll overthrow that stupid female leader, and all the others, too! Toms are supposed to rule the lake, and soon all will be as it is supposed to be!" Smallpaw shivered. What would happen if tom-cats ruled the forest? _I don't know_ she thought. _But it wouldn't be good!_


	2. Telling

**Here is a disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Just the names. And I also don't own the idea.**

Fallenoak signaled for Sandpaw to grab Smallpaw, and he did. The two dragged the she-cats back to the clearing, where the deputy was waiting for them. The deputy was

also a she-cat. "Where have you been?" the deputy asked. "I need Fallenoak to lead a border patrol. ShadowClan has been scented." Fallenoak looked at Skysong(the deputy). "Do I get to

choose who comes?" he asked warily. Skysong nodded. Fallenoak then proceeded to call the name of every tom in the Clan who could hunt and fight. Skysong looked at him disbelievingly. "Is that the group you're taking?" she asked.

"It's huge!" _It's also only toms! _thought Smallpaw. Fallenoak looked at Skysong. "If we're facing ShadowClan, then this might be less than enough," he hissed, taking his patrol out of camp.

They left camp. Harewhisker immediately turned to Smallpaw. "Spy on them!" she hissed. Smallpaw ran obligingly out of the clearing. She easily found the scent trail.

She followed it into the heart of camp. It lead far away from the ShadowClan border. When she got to the end of the trail, she found Sandpaw explaining his idea to the other toms.

"A world where toms rule over she-cats!" he finished. Some of the cats were rather happy about the idea, but Pineheart was angry. "What about our mates and apprentices?" he spat. "And our kits?"

Fallenoak laughed. "We won't kill them!" he mewed through laughter. "We need them for kits!" Pineheart was still reluctant.

"We'll still train them," Sandpaw meowed helpfully.

"They just won't be equal or important." Pineheart hesitated a little longer before finally giving in. Smallpaw knew he'd been thinking about his mate and three daughters.

"Now," meowed Fallenoak. "We have some ShadowClan cats to catch!" _Oh dear, _thought Smallpaw. _What will happen now?_


	3. Done and Done

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 3! A switch has come, and now I have something special for you guys: Allegiances! I will also have a very short, maybe long, chapter 3.**

Allegiances:

_ThunderClan:_

Leader: Jaystar: a light blue tom with awesome hearing

Deputy: Lightningsong: a bright ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Beaverpaw

Medicine cat: Chaffinchheart: a small young tom with tabby fur

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):

Fallenoak: a scared black-and-brown striped tom with a long scar on his back

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Harewhisker: a gray she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Willowtail: a light white she-cat

Apprentice: Larkpaw

Whitefrost: frosty white tom

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Dapplestorm: a dappled tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Birchfeather: a black-and-white tom

Lionpelt: a golden tabby tom

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Tigertail: a very dark tabby tom

Apprentice: Icepaw

Redlight: a reddish-tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Fernbrush: a creamy she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Cloudypaw

Apprentices (kits of six moons, in training to become warriors):

Beaverpaw: a brown tabby tom

Larkpaw: golden-brown tom

Rainpaw: spotted gray she-cat

Mousepaw: a mousey brown tom

Spottedpaw: a spotted tabby she-cat

Sandpaw: a sandy ginger tom

Cloudypaw: a pale silver she-cat with white blotches and green eyes

Smallpaw: a small ginger she-cat with gray paws

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits):

Larkdapple: a dapple golden she-cat, expecting Lionpelt's kits

Thrushmeadow: a brown cat with a white underbelly, nursing Birchfeather's kits

Kits: Hollykit, Meadowkit, Cinderkit, and Leafkit

Kits (cats under six moons, in waiting to become apprentices):

Hollykit: a black-as-night she-kit with a splash of white on her chest

Meadowkit: a bright ginger she-kit

Cinderkit: a smoky gray tom

Leafkit: a brown mottled tabby tom

Elders (cats who are old and retired):

Hollylark: a black she-cat dappled with ginger spots

_ShadowClan:_

Leader: Fallstar: a black tom

Deputy: Russetfox: a russet colored she-cat

Medicine cat: Yellowsand: a sandy ginger tom

Warriors:

Tomlin: a brown tom from horseplace

Talonsong: a brown she-cat

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Flowerstep: a tabby silver she-cat

Clawheart: a black tom with razor sharp claws

Apprentice: Logpaw

Apprentices:

Nightpaw: black tom

Logpaw: brown tabby she-cat

**(I'm leaving out RiverClan descriptions and WindClan because they are not actually very important)**

_RiverClan:_

Leader: Hawkstar

Deputy: Otterwhisker

Medicine Cat: Stormscar

* * *

**Chapter 3! Finally!**

Smallpaw laid in her nest. She could hear the newer apprentices shivering beside her. One was actually crying. Smallpaw looked over and saw a small white she-cat, tears streaming down from her eyes onto the bracken and moss nest under her. She recognized Cloudypaw. "You alright?" she asked Cloudypaw. The smaller apprentice nodded. "I-i-i just hope that i-i-i-it's over s-s-soon," Cloudypaw replied. Smallpaw nodded. "It's not every day that the toms take over," she meowed.

That was true. And besides that, Fallenoak was going to say that Jaystar was dead; that they had recruited the new Jaywish. That she was a recruit from horseplace. It nearly made Smallpaw cry at the thought of it. Luckily, some she-cats had been giving tom mentors. And Fallenoak was too lazy to switch mentors. So some of the she-cats would feel what it's like to be important.

"Do you think they'll let us go to the Gathering tomorrow?" Cloudypaw asked suddenly. Cloudypaw wasn't insanely new. So she was supposed to go to the Gathering. But then Fallenoak and Sandpaw had taken over. So now there weren't going to be any she-cats at the gathering, most-likely. Smallpaw shrugged, even though doubt was eating through her.

When they woke up that morning, Fallenoak was calling a Clan meeting. "All cats (she-cats, too) gather beneath the High Stone for a Clan Meeting!" he yowled. Cloudpaw and Smallpaw raced to their mentors. "Have we missed anything yet?" Cloudypaw asked Fernbrush. Harewhisker shook her head. "Nothing yet. You got here just in time."

It was true. Fallenoak was sitting on top of the High Stone. "ThunderClan," he announced. "Today is the day of a Gathering. I have decided that we will bring she-cats with us." His news seemed directed at the toms. But it then switched over to the she-cats. "Please note that this is only temporary. I do not want the other Clans knowing without knowledge of what their reactions will be. Now, the better news. I am now Fallenstar, leader of ThunderClan!" The toms cheered his name. But Harewhisker growled. "He will always be Fallenoak, that mangy tom who overthrew Jaystar to me."

"Now the former leader will be a prisoner until further notice. Her name is Jaywish. We will take her to the Gathering just this once. Now these are those going to the Gathering." As he paused, Cloudypaw drew in a breath. Would she be called?

Fallenstar continued. "Sandpaw, Smallpaw, Harewhisker, Cloudypaw, Fernbrush, Whitefrost, Larkpaw, Beaverpaw, Chaffinchheart, Birchfeather, Dapplestorm, Mousepaw, Tigertail, and any queens or elders who wish to." "Can we come?" Cinderkit squeaked. "No," his mother growled. "That will be all," Fallenstar meowed, preparing to jump down. "Wait!" a voice yowled. It was Lionpelt. "I can't put you in the Gathering patrol, Lionpelt. The other Clans would think we were planning to attack," Fallenstar protested tiredly. "No," Lionpelt meowed urgently, "you need a deputy."

The whole Clan stared at Fallenstar. How could they have forgotten? "Right," Fallenstar yowled, hurriedly getting on the rock. "The new deputy will be Lionpelt. Do you choose to accept this position?" Lionpelt nodded. "I do," he mewed. "Then you are accepted by StarClan and ThunderClan to be deputy of ThunderClan." Cloudypaw looked excited at Smallpaw. "We're going to the Gathering!" she purred.

Smallpaw nodded. "But what will happen then?"


	4. A Gathering and an Agreement

**CHAPTER 4! WOOOO!**

Smallpaw and Cloudypaw walked into the Gathering area. They were the second to last Clan to get there. They only needed ShadowClan. Fallenoak jumped up onto the Great Oak and discussed quickly with the other leaders. Soon ShadowClan got there and the Gathering begun.

"I wonder what the other Clans are going to say about Fallenoak the Stupid taking over," Cloudypaw whispered as Hawkstar said that prey was running. "They'll probably react badly," Cloudypaw meowed. "Well, at least Hawkstar. She is the only she-cat leader due to recent events."

Fallenstar was the last to speak. "Prey is running well in ThunderClan. The harsh heat of Greenleaf has one nothing to affect it." Then he got fake tears in his eyes and lied through gritted teeth on the night of a Gathering. "Unfortunately, a sickness fell upon ThunderClan and both Jaystar and Skysong passed away." He dipped his head in fake respect for the dead.

"TELL THEM THE REAL STORY!" someone from ThunderClan yowled. Fallenstar flashed the she-cat sitting next to them, Willowtail, a look of pure hate before saying: "Okay that's not entirely true. The thing is, my apprentice Sandpaw and I believe that us toms have a lot more going for us. So toms took over ThunderClan. And I believe that this change should be made to every Clan." The tom leaders nodded, while Hawkstar looked horrified. "Well, you can, but RiverClan will stand tall with me. Right, RiverClan?" The RiverClan she-cats nodded, while Otterwhisker jumped onto the tree and pushed her off. "Shut it, Hawkfoot. I'm Otterstar now!"

Fallenstar looked at the tom leaders already planning about how they would do this. "Tomorrow night, I shall accompany you all to the Moonpool, where we will _help_ StarClan accept Otterwhisker as a leader. Then, we can let the reign of the toms begin!"

The toms cheered, while every she-cat simultaneously thought: _This is just great!_


End file.
